October 31, 1958 in Crowsford
In a decade long past, there lived the small, rural town of Crowsford. In this town, everybody knew everyone, and my mother and I were known as the strange ones. Mother would always scowl at the other children for simply getting too close to the dying lawn and allowing anyone actually in that old and rickety home was simply out of the question. I don’t think I can recall a single time in my childhood where I was allowed to go outside the house, even to school. It didn’t hurt too much throughout the years I suppose, mother convinced me they were simply too sinful for our holy lifestyle. But even so, I would always feel a twinge of pain when I saw other children playing outside, especially when they were out and about on Halloween. Ah, Halloween. I was absolutely fascinated by the spectacle I would always see outside the window; the kids dressing up in their bewildering customers, the strange decorations of our neighbors, and the atmosphere that autumn orange mood would seem to cast over the streets. But most of all, I simply wanted a morsel of the candy that filled the kids' pails. I'm not sure why I wanted it so badly, maybe it meant eating something other than the dried rubbish we always had on that night to “purify” ourselves. Despite my endless begging, however, Mother’s grasp was ironclad as always. “This night be for devil worshippers” she would hiss at me, “We are followers of the Lord above, not below.” But even a child under the strictest of parents can’t help to feel curious about the outside world, though. Sometimes, when she fell asleep just deep enough from her intense praying sessions, I would sneak out through the hole in the fence and venture into the woods. Even then, no one wanted to play with the child of such a peculiar mother. The other children would hide whenever they spotted me, and scurry away if I got too close. The only exception to that, was Emily. I found Emily sitting by a lake one day, casually skipping rocks down the stream. I slowly crept up to her, as if she was a swallow that would flutter away if I startled her. But instead, she turned around and stared at me for a bit. A warm smile crept on her face and gestured to sit down next to her. Soon, I found myself skipping rocks as well. It was easy to become friends with Emily. Her bright emerald eyes and soft blond hair were comforting to look at, and her kind demeanor would become a welcomed relief in my life, especially as mother’s punishments worsened. The adventures she would come up were a much-needed escape for me, and as I learned about her home life, it was for her just as much. And yet despite my gratitude for a new friend, I couldn't ignore some aspects of Emily struck me as... odd. Emily had an undying passion for the sciences and seemed to take every opportunity for makeshift experiments, crushing bugs and plants in her home-brought tubes for "analysis". Her father worked for some kind of chemical company just on the other side of town and enabled her borderline-obsessions. What they actually did she never could quite find out, but sometimes she managed to sneak out some of the products he brought home and we would watch their effects. What they did was as unpredictable and it was strange. A glowing blue substance made a daffodil grew tenfold its size, and a dark green one turned a whole bed of roses dark as a midnight sky. She seemed to take great glee in watching their strange effects, and I couldn’t help to smile as well. As life will do however, even the smallest bastions of happiness must eventually be trampled over. It was the morning of Halloween day, and Emily was finally teaching me all I wanted to know about it. I was so invested, I didn’t even hear the sound of crunching leaves behind me. I don’t know if a neighbor tattled on me or she just pretended to be asleep, but my heart sank as I heard mother screech my name behind me. Had it not been for Emily standing as a witness, she very well would have murdered me on the spot. Instead, I would have a much worse punishment. She gave me a good whack on the head as I was dragged by the ear all the way back to the house. She screamed back at Emily that they would be hellish consequences if she ever saw me again. There must be an appropriate punishment for such a heinous crime. Not only had I gone and played with another child, but apparently a demon one as well! Mother couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was just so sure something wasn’t right with her, and it would do her parents right to toss her over the bridge. After a few more beating I was thrown into the cold and musty closet. This is where I received most of my punishments, but it seemed mother had something very special in mind to purify me. I covered my ears as the room shook with painfully loud and distorted music. I banged on the door and beg for her to let me out, but she just sang a hymn in reply. My pleas fell and deaf ears, and all I could do was lie down and wait for it to be over. I don’t remember how much time passed as I trapped curled-up in there, but it was far too long. I remember the priest once sitting down with me at mother’s request. He told me of a demon that lived inside us, and how it manifested as violent and unclean thoughts. As believers, it was our duty to control these demons and to keep them from overtaking us. I like to think at that point I had done well at controlling mine, especially when it came to mother’s worst moments. But all that helplessness and fear I felt in those endless hours… the demons had consumed me with their rage. As soon as she opened the door, I tried to push past her. She managed to grab my hair, but I think I surprised her when I defended myself and smacked the glasses off her face. I launched out through the front door and down the street, running as fast as my short legs could take me. The sun was beginning to set, and I could see blurs of the children’s costumes as I ran past. I let my legs carry themselves to where they wanted, and I was back at the lake. To my surprise, Emily was still there, looking to the sunset and humming something to herself. With a weary heart, I walked to the river, sat down next to her, and began to weep. Not only had I struck her, but I also broke mother’s biggest rule of being out on this night too. She must be more than furious. I would have to eventually go back. God had damned me to a terrible fate. I’m pretty sure my tears made the river double in size that night. I tried to explain what happened as Emily listened, quietly humming and softly stroking my hair as we both stared down at our own reflections. As fate would be so terrible, she too was back at the lake with a clash with her dad. Emily refused to tell me how it worked out, but she just happened to have a solution I could use too. “Hey, do you remember all those weird bottles I showed you?” Emily softly asked after my tears finally stopped. “Y-yeah?” I stammered out. “Well, father brought home something really neat last night. It’s this bottle of black goo I have in my pocket, and it makes all your problems go away. All you have to do is spray it on who’s giving you them, and it’s solved.” “W-what’s in it?” “Aww, I can’t tell you that! It’ll ruin the surprise!” she said with a chuckle. Emily pulled me forward as she placed the bottle in my hand. “Go ahead, use it. It worked with my folks, it’ll work with yours too. You’ll be so happy after using it, I promise.” I just wanted to stay with Emily, but she really wanted nothing more than for me to go back home, so I said my best wishes and reluctantly came home to my damnation. Mother would be waiting for me. I quietly entered through the back door, the house pitch-black. I found a nearby flashlight and looked around the room. Shockingly, mother was still there withering on the floor. A pool of blood has formed around her. Oh, I guess it was a little stronger than I thought. I slowly walked up and looked over her, her bitter glance meeting my terrified one. “L-look what you did!” cried at me between shallow breaths, "Y-you evil child!” “Don’t worry,” I whispered as I brushed mother’s face and shook the battle. “This’ll solve everything.” “What the hell is that?” “That was my question to Emily too. Guess we’ll find out.” I’ve never really been to handle gruesome happenings all that well, so I turned around the moment I saw her begin to convulse. There was a lot of screaming, the smell of smoke and rotten flash, and the slightest sound of a crackling fire. When I finally had the courage to turn around, a small, black puddle was all that was left. Despite being completely terrified and dumbfounded at what just happened, I couldn’t help to feel a smile creep on my face. I opened the front door and leaned over the porch rail railing to catch my breath. I stared at the other children walking and laughing around. I never thought I would even see this holiday from outside the house, and now I could even partake in it! But oh dear, I didn’t even have a costume. Didn't you need that for the candy? The bright orange moon had fully come out. Look at them, all oblivious to what just happened. Oblivious to all the suffering throughout my life! Not a single one of them tried to help! But, now retribution would be upon them! Perhaps this beautiful goo could provide me a solution to my now-ravenous sweet tooth. This next part is… a struggle to recall. I remember the first door I knocked on. The persons seemed to know who I was and seemed surprised at my appearance, especially with my now filthy and tattered clothes. He asked with a sly smile if I was supposed to be dressed as a hobo, and if my mother knew I was out here. I tried my best to kindly ask him for some candy. He gave a hearty laughed as he told me to go back to my mother and slammed the door in my face. Yes, he would be the first one. I knocked one more time. Before he could utter another word, I sprayed him. How wonderful that entire bowl of chocolate tasted. The adults for never having helped me from my mother, and all those children too for running away from me. All must atone for their sins. Most didn’t figure out what was going on until it was too late, and those that did gave an exciting game of cat-and-mouse. I've never played that much in my life! Some cowards may have survived hiding in their basements, but I like to think I got most of them. But as it quickly approached midnight and the streets were now vacant and lonely, I realized my playtime had come to a close. I walked down the quiet town, hulling along with my ginormous stack of candy and singing a hymn. I sat down on the sidewalk to rest, staring at that beautiful orange moon above me. What a perfect night it had been for God’s bidding. I heard humming come from down the road, and say Emily running towards me with a massive grin. “So,” she cooed as she sat down beside me. “I can see you really had a fun night.” “What do I do now?” I asked, now realizing my uncertain future. “I believe you mean ‘What do we do now!’” Emily declared as she patted my back, “I used that stuff on dad too, we’re in the same boat. The next town over is a bit of a walk, but we should be there before morning. We can start new lives there, new families. Join me?” With no other choice, I grabbed her hand and we began to walk. She taught me the song I heard her humming at the lake as we trekked west, and a great alibi to explain what happened. Emily and I have been happily married for a good while now, anniversary’s only a couple weeks away. She was right, we did find new and better lives in that other town. Despite our unusual beginnings, we’ve led normal lives and contributed well to society, and there would be no person I would rather have done that with than Emily. But age has finally caught up with us; we’re both old and tired, surely death must be on our doorstep by now. With that in mind, I have finally decided to confess. Not out of any regret, but simply in the spirit to let the truth not go to the grave with me, and perhaps for the families of the victims to finally have some closure. If you ever ask Crowsford Police about what happened all those decades ago, they’ll batter off some cover-up story just a little too quickly. Some will say it was a mass move to another town, others that it was some type of virus. Truth is, they really don’t know. But now you do, dear reader. You know what truly happened, in that small, rural town of Crowsford. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta